On Wednesday night, Apr. 20, 1977, President Carter asked the United States Congress to approve a national energy policy, HR 6831, that raises prices and taxes for energy and automobiles to encourage conservation of vanishing energy resources. In 1975 the Energy Research and Development Administration was established with the mission, among other items, of more efficient use of both existing and new sources of energy in industry and transportation. At present about one fourth of all energy consumed in the United States is used in the transportation of people and goods.
In order to achieve energy conservation in the transportation field it is, among other things, absolutly essential that the vehicle operator know how his vehicle is performing. The following related facts are of interest in terms of the potential amount of energy to be conserved:
Each year americans drive approximately 800 billion miles, consuming some ninety billion gallons of fuel. Cars are driven an average of 10,000 miles per year.
Performance characteristics are a function of many variables such as vehicle body aerodynamics, engine combustion air/fuel ratio, ignition timing, valve action, ignition coil, ingition condenser, distributor, spark plugs, accesories such as power brakes and air conditioning, transmission gear ratios, tire inflation pressure, fuel quality, road conditions, environmental conditions, and last but not least the "Vehicle Operator".
Fuel economy testing procedures have been established by the Society of Automotive Engineers recommended practice, SAE J1082. This testing procedure provides a uniform standardized testing procedure. The many factors affecting performance are carefully incorporated into this comprehensive fuel economy testing procedure. Considerable skill is required to understand and/or conduct repairs and adjustments to the related engine components to achieve optimum fuel economy. The owner/operator must perform planned maintenance to maintain the vehicle in optimum performance and operating condition.
The key link between vehicle performance and energy conservation is the operator. In order to conserve energy the operator needs to know how his vehicle is performing, both in response to his driving habits and engine operation. If the vehicle specific label, required by Federal Law, states that the vehicle is to obtain 30 miles per gallon for highway driving and the actual observed performance is not within say ten percent of this value, then the operator needs to be aware of this low performance and take corrective action. Without a vehicle energy conservation indicating device it is estimated that at any given time some 75 percent of all vehicles will be operating more than 10 percent below rated top performance and furthermore the operator will not be aware of this condition. The analogous situation is comparable with having a speed limit law but no speedometer to tell the operator the vehicle speed. The energy conservation indicating device will cause the vehicle operator to be continuously aware of vehicle performance thereby motivating prompt corrective maintenance to conserse both energy and economics.
Of corollary interest are several allied regulations relating to vehicle sales and ownership. First, new vehicle dealers are required by Federal Law to affix a manufacturer's sales label onto the vehicle including, among other items, the vehicle rated city and highway fuel economy. These ratings are based on the results of tests conducted or certified by the Environmental Protection Agency and are typical gas mileage estimates. The actual fuel economy of the vehicle will vary depending on the type of driving, driving habits, how well the vehicle is maintained, optional equipment installed, and road and weather conditions. The energy conservation indicating device, of the present invention, will continuously inform the operator of the observed economy relative to rated economy. Secondly, under the United States Clean Air Act, any franchised new vehicle dealer setting idle mixtures to anything other than the manufacturer's specifications on either new or sold vehicles could subject that dealer to a maximum fine of $10,000 for each offense. In addition, several states have legislated the right to prosecute any individual who misadjusts a vehicle, conviction of which could result in further punitive action. Thirdly, federal regulations require an odometer mileage statement upon transfer of vehicle ownership. An inaccurate statement could make the indiviual liable for damages to the transferee, pursuant to paragraph 409(A) of the motor vehicle information and cost savings act of 1972, public law 92-513. Furthermore, these statements are retained in the permanent dealer file. Fourth, and finally, the typical vehicle warranty goes to great length to emphasize the owner's responsibility for proper maintenance service.
With the energy conservation indicating device, subject of the present invention, a means is provided whereby the odometer mileage statement could be revised to include not only mileage but fuel consumed and average fuel economy.